This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Analytical Core Description The analytical core of the COCVD provides technical services and support to participating investigators in the broad area of detection and quantitation of biological molecules of relevance to the diagnosis, treatment and experimental investigation of obesity and cardiovascular diseases. A major purpose of the core is to administer and operate sophisticated advanced instrumentation that would be beyond the capabilities of individual participating investigators. This includes a BioPlex solution array microplate reader, a gas chromatograph and instrumentation for tandem mass spectrometry.